


Holding Out For A Hero

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)(though I have a rather long list of requests now, so it will definitely take more than a few months for me to get to it)The title comes form a well-known song Holding Out For a Hero, however, I got inspired by the cover of it made by Nothing But Thieves.





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Říkali mu, že je trouba. Nekňuba. A nejspíše měli pravdu, na policistu nebyl zrovna dvakrát šikovný a bystrý, ale tohle mu došlo. Prve se cítil potěšený, pak zmatený a nakonec fascinovaný.

 

 

Ne, už více nepochyboval…

 

 

Vlastně tomu nebylo dávno, co to začalo. Co začal vnímat z Alexovy strany jistou změnu v chování, a to změnu poměrně příjemnou.

XXXXX

Na zvonění telefonu reagovali všichni čtyři stejně, zvedli v unisonu hlavy jako surikaty, nejrychlejší byl Alex, jenž briskně hmátnul po sluchátku a ohlásil se.

 

 

"Rozumím, hned tam budeme," položil telefon, oči upíraje na muže, jenž seděl naproti němu.

 

 

Christianovi se instantně zvedl adrenalin v krvi. Neměli případ snad už týdny, tak že by…?

 

 

"Vražda v nákupním centru."

 

 

Uvědomoval si, že je na místě cítit lítost nebo zlost, sám se ale vzmohl jen na radost z přerušení rutinní práce, vyskočil na nohy a podrbal podobně nadšeného Rexe za ušima.

 

 

"Práce čeká, Rexi!" oslovil psisko, které vyplazovalo jazyk, a pokud mohl Christian soudit, tvářilo se natěšeně.

 

 

"Tolik radosti pro jednu vraždu…" zabručel Hellerer od svého stolu, načež se Christian narovnal a snad by se vážně zastyděl za svůj entuziasmus, kdyby se mu do zorného pole nedostal Alex, jehož oči doslova zářily zájmem. Taky se těšil.

 

 

Vyměnili si mírně provinilé úsměvy, než se Christian k druhému muži přesunul a chystal se sundat sako z věšáku, Alex byl ale rychlejší. Nereagoval na Christianův tázavý pohled, jen sako nastavil tak, aby do něj mohl nižší muž bez potíží vklouznout. Blonďák byl zaskočen takovou pozorností, ale rozhodně neprotestoval, otočil se a vsunul ruce do rukávů, následně ucítil dotek na ramenou, jak je mu sako urovnáváno.

 

 

Na jazyku jej pálila otázka, spolknul ji však ve chvíli, kdy Alex stanul před ním, zelené oči plné emocí. Nechtěl ten moment, ten zvláštní moment kazit řečmi. Nechal Alexe, aby mu spravil límec.

 

 

"Můžeme?" zazubil se Alex, zatímco Christian pouze přikývnul, slova náhle nenacházel, v hlavě pusto prázdno. Do reality jej vrátilo až Rexovo rozpustilé štěkání.

 

 

XXXXX

A pokračovalo to houskami...

XXXXX

"To už je v pořadí sedmdesátá osmá houska, kterou jsi mi odcizil, Rexi, dělám si pečlivé zápisky," upozornil Christian zmateného psa, který počtům zcela nerozuměl, po chvíli rozpačitě zakňučel a raději se věnoval své chutné loupeži.

 

 

"Už tolik?" podivil se Alex, doposud tiše přihlížející souboji mezi člověkem a zvířetem, které beznadějně vedlo. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Rex odběhl někam za keř, zřejmě, aby se Christian nepokusil o opětovné získání svačiny, ten se ale je opřel o opěradlo lavičky, nasadil sluneční brýle a přikývnul.

 

 

"Aspoň mi drží štíhlou linii," poznamenal napůl pobaveně, napůl kysele.

 

 

"A neměl bych ti to nějak vynahradit?"

 

 

Tím Alex Christiana zaskočil. Brýle pozvedl, aby na svého přítele lépe viděl.

 

 

"Ty? Snad Rex, ne?"

 

 

"Tak on by jistě zvládl nakoupit, ale pořád je to můj pes a… Mohla by to večeře spravit?"

 

 

Alex se tvářil tak nadějeplně, že i kdyby Christian chtěl, stejně by nedokázal říct ne. Byla to zvláštní nabídka, popravdě by spíše čekal, že mu Alex skutečně donese dvě tašky plné housek a donutí Rexe zavýt omluvu, ale tohle znělo lépe. Mnohem lépe.

 

 

"Dobře," souhlasil a nitrem se mu šířil nádherný pocit štěstí, když se Alex na něj usmál tak, jako by…

XXXXX

Po týdnu Christian nabyl dojmu, že Alex na svůj slib zapomněl, nebo že si to prostě rozmyslel. Byl tedy opět překvapen v momentě, kdy na něj Alex vybalil podrobnosti. Na zmínku, že Rexe nechá pro jednou na starost Hellererovi, Christian podotknul, že klidně může jít s nimi. Ovšem Alexova odpověď ve stylu, že by mu kromě housek snědl i kompenzaci za ně, a že kompenzaci za kompenzaci už by si na triko nevzal, Christiana usadila a zanechala v mírných rozpacích.

Večeře s Alexem. Jen oni dva. Nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet, když přihlédl k tomu, jak moc Alexovi záleželo na tom, aby jeho pozvání přijal….

XXXXX

"Vím, že se bojíš výšek, ale k té restauraci se prostě jinak než po tomhle mostě nedostaneme."

 

 

Christian zůstal stát na začátku stabilně vypadající konstrukce, odvahu na překonání mostu ale nějak nemohl najít. Alex ho ujišťoval, že právě v této restauraci skvěle vaří a jednoduše si jejich kuchyni nemůže nechat ujít, to ale netušil, že se tam jde přes Golden Gate.

 

 

No, dobře o něco menší Golden Gate, ale stejně to bylo sakra vysoko nad tím hrůzostrašně vypadajícím údolím! Ještěže s nimi není Rex, určitě by se mu tím svým psím způsobem smál.

 

 

Blonďák si už už myslel, že s ním Alex ztratí trpělivost, dělal scény jako ženská, ale nemohl si pomoct. Děsilo jej až příliš mnoho věcí.

 

 

A na seznam toho, z čeho měl strach, se vzápětí přidalo teplo, rozlévající se po celém těle, husí kůže na zádech a splašeně bušící srdce, jež se objevily sotva pár vteřin poté, co Alex sevřel jeho dlaň ve své. Byl natolik zaskočen, že dokázal odtrhnout pohled od propasti a zadíval se na svého přítele, jenž se mírně usmíval, povzbudivě mu stiskl ruku a rozešel se.

 

 

Christian jej kupodivu následoval, zanedlouho srovnal krok, oči nadále upřené k Alexovi, cítil horko, proudící z jeho dlaně do té své, rozlévalo se mu každou buňkou, objalo jeho srdce i myšlenky, jež se oprostily od toho, kde jsou a přes co přecházejí. Vnímal jen Alexe a to, co k němu cítí…

XXXXX

Alex byl gentleman se vším všudy. Ovšem někdy, respektive některé jeho činy nechávaly Christiana na pochybách, zda již nejsou příznakem něčeho jiného, co sám neuměl pojmenovat.

 

 

Možná by i uměl, ale bál se a byl příliš zaujat, než aby se to snažil vyjádřit slovy.

 

 

Ztrácel se v Alexových očích, v tom pohledu, jakým k němu vzhlížel. Ano, vzhlížel, protože…

XXXXX

Po večeři se dohodli, že si ještě dají nějaký alkohol u Alexe doma, což se také stalo. Když se pak okolo půlnoci Christian zvedl s tím, že už by měl jít, zastavila jej atmosféra, jaká se náhle zjevila. Napjatá, ale nikoliv nepříjemně. Zdála se být plná očekávání, nejistoty a… horka.

 

 

Přišlo mu, že jeho kůže nejspíše i díky alkoholu hoří, povolil si kravatu ještě více než doposud, prohrábl si vlasy. Alex už také stál, hleděl na něj a mlčel, Christian koukal do země, neschopen oční kontakt navázat a neprozradit, co by momentálně nejraději udělal. Stačilo mu sedět vedle Alexe na gauči, mluvit s ním, poslouchat jej nebo jen tiše sledovat film… stejně celou dobu myslel na to, kam dnešní večer mohl směřovat.

 

 

Zvedl hlavu v nečekané vlně sebevědomí. Vždyť Alex tady byl ten, kdo všechno začal, kdo vyjadřoval zájem. Teď je řada na něm.

 

 

Viděl, jak Alex namáhavě polknul, jen co se jejich pohledy setkaly, vzápětí ten jeho přejel po Christianově těle, a než se blonďák nadál, Alex mu klečel u nohou. Zamrkal a překvapeně se zahleděl dolů.

 

 

"Měl jsi rozvázanou tkaničku," objasnil tichým, hlubokým hlasem Alex, který Christian vnímal více než slova samotná, ty vibrace, Alexova blízkost, jeho poloha… vzrušení se jím prohánělo s nesmírnou intenzitou a jen doufal, že Alex je na tom podobně.

 

 

Téměř se neubránil zasténání, když k němu Alex zvedl pohled. Ztrácel se v Alexových očích, v pohledu, jakým k němu vzhlížel, plným emocí a touhy, chtěl ho, viděl to v jeho výrazu… už o tom nepochyboval.

 

 

Aniž by tušil, jak k tomu došlo, náhle měl dlaň na Alexově tváři, palcem přejížděl přes strniště, pak vklouznul do tmavě hnědých vlasů, které byly přesně tak jemné, jak si je v poslední době představoval… Alexovy ruce se vrátily k jeho botě, a nejen k ní, přičemž jeho záměr se obrátil, brzy stál Christian bosýma nohama na koberci, srdce až v krku a v kalhotách se mu napínala tvrdost, jež byla tak strašně blízko od Alexovy tváře… musel to vidět, musel…

 

 

Než stačil Christian přemýšlet nad něčím dalším, Alex jej pohladil přímo tam, kde to nejvíce potřeboval, z hrdla mu uniknul překvapený sten, nová vlna horka se mu přelila přes tělo, když se mu Alex pomalými pohyby dál věnoval, konsternovaně pak sledoval, jak jej druhý muž zbavuje i kalhot, a ještě konsternovaněji hleděl do Alexovy tváře. Zdál se být zcela zaujatý pohledem na jeho erekci, stále skrytou ve spodním prádle… že by snad…?

 

 

Pohnul dlaní, stále umístěnou v hnědých vlasech, aby upoutal Alexovu pozornost, počkal, až se jejich oči střetnou, načež se těmi zelenými prohnal stín nejistoty.

 

 

"Alexi, máš nějaké zkušenosti?" zeptal se, co nejjemnějším tónem, jakého byl ve svém rozpoložení schopen.

 

 

Klečící muž zavrtěl hlavou, zorničky evidentně vzrušením rozšířené, přesto dokázal odpovědět bez zaváhání.

 

 

"Měl jsem strach… a nikdy jsem nepotkal nikoho, komu bych tolik věřil," hleděl mu do očí, srdce na dlani. "Chtěl bych, abys to byl ty, Christiane," odmlčel se na moment, nechal slova na Christiana působit, a aby vyjasnil snad úplně všechno, dodal: "Dnes v noci bych chtěl být jen tvůj…"

 

 

"Vážně?" nemohl Christian téměř uvěřit svým uších, nikdy by nepomyslel, že jej bude tak přitažlivý muž o něco podobného žádat, že mu bude klečet u nohou a hledět na něj s nefalšovaným zájmem.

 

 

Alex neodpověděl, místo toho pozvedl ruku, uchopil Christiana za zadní stranu krku a než se zcela postavil, měl již rty přitisknuté k těm druhým, Christian překvapením ztuhnul, aby se jen o pár vteřin později poddal nutkání spokojeně vydechnout, znovu pohladil Alexe po tváři a jeho polibek opětoval, ochutnával ty nádherné rty, užíval si, kterak se původní dotek mění, stává se náruživějším, vyjadřujícím to, co oba chtěli.

 

 

S tou myšlenkou přesunul Christian ruce na Alexův hrudník, rozepínal a proklínal jeden knoflíček po druhém, dokud košile nespadla ze svalnatých ramen na zem. Prsty se rozeběhnul po odhalené kůži, byla teplá, příjemná na dotek, dotýkal se druhého muže všude, kam dosáhnul, zamručel mu do úst, když se i Alex začal věnovat jeho košili. Ještě hlasitější zvuk Alex vydal, jakmile Christian přestal hladit jeho záda a stiskl mu v dlaních zadek, načež jej začal zbavovat kalhot.

 

 

"Kdybych na to šel moc rychle…"

 

 

"Řeknu ti," přikývl Alex, když odkládal své oblečení stranou, Christian se na něj zadýchaně díval a… sakra, přišlo mu tak strašně neuvěřitelné, že bude Alexův první. "Půjdeme do postele?"

 

 

Jestli Christian do té doby nebyl stoprocentně tvrdý, ta jediná otázka na něj měla devastující účinek.

 

 

"Jo," odpověděl zcela cizím hlasem a následoval culícího se Alexe k posteli. Spodní prádlo se mu během chůze otíralo o erekci a při jednom z pohybů mu unikl tichý sten, bylo mu jasné, že s tím výhledem na Alexe, jaký se mu naskytuje, s tím, jak on se na něj dívá… svlékl se hned, jakmile došli do ložnice.

 

 

"Je to napoprvé hodně bo-…" nedořekl Alex dotaz, když se posadil na postel a zadíval se na svého přítele, pohled mu však ihned sklouznul do jeho slabin, načež se mu tělem prohnal hlad tak nezkrotný, že měl v tu chvíli chuť Christiana popadnout a okamžitě se jím nechat ojet bez ohledu na všechno. Konsternovaně zíral, jak se k němu Christian blíží, vzhlédl k jeho tváři až v momentě, kdy se oba nacházeli na matraci.

 

 

"To záleží… spíše je to nepříjemné, ale zvykneš si," věnoval mu Christian povzbudivý úsměv.

 

 

"Na čem to ještě záleží?" probleskly zelenýma očima jiskry, které Christianovi napověděly, že Alex čeká jen jedinou odpověď.

 

 

"Hmm, tak třeba na tom, jestli jsi v sobě už něco měl…" naklonil druhý muž hlavu a bavil se tím, jak se Alex téměř začervenal. Christian si kleknul, položil dlaň na jeho hrudník a Alex se podvolil, nechal se položit na záda, oči upřené do Christianovy tváře, jako by visel na každém slovu a na každém jeho činu. "Nemusela by to být ani věc, ale co prsty, Alexi?"

 

 

Christian se pousmál nad tím, jak se Alexovi zadrhl dech v hrdle, a po paměti natáhl ruku k nočnímu stolku a v šuplíků nahmatal přesně to, co v něm tušil. Etiketu tuby jen zběžně zkontroloval než jí zatočil Alexovi před očima.

 

 

"Zkoušel jsem to… párkrát," připustil ležící muž, který už tu nečinnost svých rukou nevydržel, pohladil Christiana po zádech, vklouzl do vlasů a dodal: "a myslel na tebe."

 

 

Na to Christian odpověď neměl, zachvěl se jen při tom pomyšlení, a raději se sklonil pro další polibek, lubrikant odložil a dlaní sjel z Alexova hrudníku na bříško až k lemu boxerek, když pak stisknul jeho vzrušení, jejich polibek se opět z jemného polibku instantně změnil v dravý, Christian jej laskal přes látku jen chvíli, pak se dostal pod spodní prádlo a Alex jej kousnul do rtu, nejspíše aniž by to zamýšlel.

 

 

Hladil jej a následně sledoval, jak Alex zvrátil hlavu a prohnul se v zádech, drtil prostěradlo v sevření.

 

 

"Christiane!" zašeptal, Christian zvýšil rychlost, v mžiku mu spodní prádlo stáhnul níže, aby měl lepší přístup, Alex sténal stále hlasitěji, přestože se kousal do ruky stisknuté v pěst, očividně byl zcela ztracen, a když pak Christian nasliněným prstem poctil dotekem jeho otvor, Alex tentokrát zakřičel jméno druhého muže a bílé prameny mu vystříkly na bříško a mohutně se zdvihající hrudník, ulpěly také na Christianově dlani.

 

 

Christian zůstal sedět vedle něj, pozoroval, jak se Alexův dech postupně vrací do normálu, leč všímal si, že jeho vzrušení úplně neodeznělo.

 

 

"Já…se omlouvám, nechtěl jsem…" zakrýval si Alex oči dlaní, nešťastný z toho, že to vlastně skončilo dříve, než něco mohlo začít.

 

 

"Nemáš se zač omlouvat," ujistil jej tiše Christian, jehož erekce si sice žádala pozornost, ale nemohl si pomoct, ze všeho nejvíce chtěl přinést potěšení Alexovi a všechno ostatní šlo stranou. "Mám pocit, že tohle nebylo všechno," zadíval se do Alexových slabin.

 

 

Alex mlčel, následně se nadzvedl na loktech a pokrčil rozkročené nohy. Vypadal vyzývavě, napadlo Christiana, jehož už tak splašeně bušící srdce dostalo další zásah, když se modré a zelené oči střetly a Alex promluvil: "Christiane… udělej to, já… tě chci v sobě."

 

 

Řekl to s tak ryzí upřímností, s prosbou a touhou v hlase, že Christian jen přikývnul, vzal do dlaně lubrikant a okamžitě se přesunul mezi Alexovy nohy. Pomalu a opatrně ho připravoval, v jeho tváři pátral po náznacích bolesti, ale Alex to zvládal moc dobře, dokonce se jeho dech znovu stal namáhavým, což by nemuselo být zrovna dobré znamení, mohl bojovat i s bolestí, ale… Alex byl znovu úplně tvrdý a ze špičky mu unikla kapka pre-ejakulátu, kterou Christian po chvíli slíznul jazykem, polaskal pak celou Alexovu délku a obdržel uším lahodící sten.

 

 

Sám měl potíže s dechem, prsty mu do Alexe pronikaly skoro samy, ani mu nemusel říkat, aby se uvolnil, nebyl napjatý, nebál se… věřil mu.

 

 

"Jsi úžasný," neodpustil si kompliment, když už měl v Alexovi tři prsty, něžně jej políbil na vnitřní stranu stehna. Erekce už jej skoro bolela, jak moc potřeboval uvolnění, jak moc potřeboval být uvnitř, naklonil se nad Alexe, jehož výraz, když se do něj zasouval…

 

 

Alex ho chytil za ramena, ústa otevřená, zorničky rozšířené… z hrdla mu vyšel táhlý sten, jakmile v něm byl Christian celý, zhluboka dýchal, stejně jako druhý muž, jenž se na něj skoro zbožně díval, hluboko v nitru jej zasáhlo, jak do něj Alex zatíná nehty, jak se v jeho tváři začíná zračit slast, když sevřel jeho erekci v dlani a mírně přirazil, načež zabořil obličej do Christianova krku.

 

 

"Christiane," vydechl jen, než mu uniklo další zasténání, spojené s pohybem Christianových boků, Alex se zachvěl, držel se jej a vnímal každý příraz, každý dotek na svém penisu, tiskl se k tělu druhého muže, jemuž v tu chvíli zcela patřil.

 

 

Christian nasadil pomalé tempo, bylo mu šílené horko, celý vesmír jako by se smrsknul jen na ně dva, zasouval se toho krásného tepla, Alex byl tak strašně úzký, dokonalý…

 

 

"Miluju tě, Alexi," šeptal mu do vlasů, neřešil, jestli to slyší, ale musel to říct, cítil, jak se Alex zachvěl, jak se k němu ještě více přitisknul a poprvé mu vyšel vstříc, nechal do sebe přirážet, sténal, vzdychal, otíral se o Christianovu ruku, a nechal se unášet pocitem, že mu takovou slast působí člověk, jenž je jeho srdci nejbližší…

 

 

Bylo to příliš nádherné, nedokázal se držet zpět, a tak mu stačilo jen pár dalších doteků a podruhé za večer vyvrcholil, podruhé s křikem a podruhé díky Christianovi… Svaly se mu stáhly v křeči, Christian zasténal jeho jméno a celý ztuhnul, myšlenka na to, že Alex se udělal v jeho náručí, zatímco do něj znovu a znovu pronikal… Orgasmu dosáhl hluboko v Alexovi, v jeho těle, s tváří zabořenou v jeho vlasech.

 

 

Než se nadál, Alex už jen ležel na zádech a objímal jej, zatímco Christian zase ležel na něm, pod uchem slyšel stále zrychlený tlukot srdce.

 

 

"Taky tě miluju, Christiane… snad od prvních dní…" přiznal Alex, když se z něj Christian skutálel vedle a zadíval se na něj modrýma očima.

 

 

Christian místo otázek typu _Proč jsi nic neřekl?_ nebo _Měl jsi strach?_ jen vyměnil unavený úsměv za šťastný a vyšel vstříc Alexovým rtům, pohladil jej po tváři a uložili se ke spánku.

 

 

Ne, už více nepochyboval…


End file.
